mytdrotifandomcom-20200213-history
Staci
Staci, labled the Compulsive Liar, is a contestant on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, Total Drama: Revenge of the Film Lot, Total Drama: Revenge of the Jumbo Jet, Total Drama: Camp TV, Total Drama: Heroes vs. Villians and Total Drama: Reunion. Coverage Total Drama: Revenge of the Island In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Staci is first seen and introduced on the boat with the twelve other newbies. She seems to annoy Dakota and Anne Maria with her compulsive lies. When the boat blows up, she seems to have trouble swimming. Throughout the episode she is constantly talking about her doubtable relatives and what they apparently achieved, annoying everyone. She was placed on the Toxic Rats. While competing in the first challenge, her team is always annoyed with her chatter. When her team loses the challenge, she continues to talk about her doubtable relatives. At the Campfire Ceremony, she is in the bottom two and receives the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom and takes the Hurl of Shame off the island, as she was voted off. In Mrs. Jockette vs. Mrs. Tan in a Can, Staci is briefly shown throughout the episode and is cheering for Anne Maria to win. Her and the rest of the losers are attacked by mutant monsters. In the end, she is shown in a boat with all the other contestants driving away from the island with Chef cheering. Total Drama: Revenge of the Film Lot In Back in Action!, Staci is first seen getting off of the bus when arriving to the filmlot. Afterwards, Chris places her on the Killer Grips. Staci also continues to chat about her relatives with a doubtful existance. In the first challenge, she also has a conflict with Anne Maria, like the rest of her team. She doesn't do well in the challenge, like others on her team. At the Elimination Ceremony, the final marshmallow is between her and Anne Maria. After the dramatic pause, she gets the marshmallow and watches as Anne Maria insults her and her team, as she takes the Walk of Shame to the Lame-o-suine. In Mysterious Murders, Staci is constantly shown to be talking about her intelligent relatives, making her team regretting not voting her off. After being ditched by her team, she is the first to go missing for the challenge. Her team thinks she got murdered as they find fake blood, thinking it's hers. But it's revealed Chris set up a murder mystery challenge and secretly kidnaps each cast member, pretending they've been murdered. Her team loses the challenge again, and they vote Staci off. She takes the Lame-o-suine, only to annoy the driver, making them crash due to her constant chatter of her relatives. In So...The Winner Is....?, Staci along with the other losers, watch in the Aftermath room Mike and Zoey's million dollar challenge. She cheers on Zoey, but still annoys the eliminated contestants with her chatter. When Zoey forces Mike to win, she cheers for him and is excited when Zoey and Mike have their first kiss. Total Drama: Revenge of the Jumbo Jet In The Deadly Jumbo Jet, Staci is shown to be one of the returning contestants, upsetting her team. In the confessional, she says that she has learned not to tell so many lies as it annoys her peers. When competing in her first challenge foor the season, she seems to fail as she is not very athletic and doesn't win invincibility. At the elimination ceremony, she was originally going to vote for Jo, seeing her as a bully. When Chris says to choose two people and to pick wisely, she also votes for Sam like all the others, so he can't be on her team in the future. Jo and Sam are voted off. In Episode Two, Staci and the losers of the challenge are in economy. She is fast asleep in the uncomfortable straps. Everyone is happy she isn't awake to annoy them. Staci is woken up by Chris and is thrown out of the plane with a parachute like the rest of the contestants as she lands in the North Pole. Chris places her on the Screaming Maps, to her teams disappointment. For the ice challenge, her team gets the huskies to drag them across the ice for the sleigh race. In the end, her team wins and nobody is voted off this episode. In Episode Three, Staci is seen in first class relaxing while receiving a massage, talking about her relatives. B shoves a cloth on her mouth, to silence her, which relieves her teammates. When they arrive in Switzerland, she along with everyone else are happy with the chocolate making challenge. Staci is revealed to be a great chocolate Chef, as one of her relatives taught her how to make it. Her cooking knowledge helps her team to win the challenge. No one is voted off in this episode. In Episode Four, Staci celebrates her win in the confessional, also to bring up one of her famous chef relatives, causing the confessional camera to run out of battery. When she arrives in Japan for the challenge, she is forced to compete in the Japanese gameshow. She loses the challenge for her team, and annoys them with her chatter. At the elimination ceremony, she is voted out and takes the Drop of Shame. Trivia *She is the first contestant voted off of the season. *She is the lowest placing female and contestant on her team. *Staci has made the most enemies out of anyone else in the first episode. *This is the first time where a contestant is voted off in any Total Drama season on the first episode. *Staci is also the first female to be the first eliminated in any season, not including Bridgette's double elimination with Geoff. *Staci wanted Anne Maria to win over Jo. *Staci has made no friends in the competition so far. *Staci never used the confessional in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. *Staci has never made it to the merge in any season. *Staci has also been one of the first three voted out in each of the seasons she's competed in. **In Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, she placed thirteenth out of thirteen. **In Total Drama: Revenge of the Film Lot, she placed eleventh out of twelve. **In Total Drama: Revenge of the Jumbo Jet, she placed eleventh out of thirteen. **In Total Drama: Camp TV, she placed thirteenth out of thirteen. **In Total Drama: Heroes vs. Villians, she placed nineteenth out of twenty. *It is unknown what she will place in Total Drama Reunion, like all of the other contestants. *The only season she doesn't compete in is Total Drama: Mansion Drama. *Staci has appeared in only seventeen episodes, which is one of the smallest out of the thirteen original Total Drama: Revenge of the Island contestants. Category:Contestants Category:Females